Alva R. Fitch
|death_date= |birth_place= Amherst, Nebraska |death_place= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Alva R. Fitch 1950 major general.jpg |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= 34 years |rank= Lieutenant General |commands=3rd Armored Division |battles=Battle of Bataan Korean War |awards= Distinguished Service Cross Distinguished Service Medal Silver Star |laterwork= }} Alva Revista Fitch (September 10, 1907–November 25, 1989) was a lieutenant general in the United States Army and was deputy director of Defense Intelligence Agency from 1946 to 1964. From October 16, 1961 to January 5, 1964, Fitch served as the Assistant Chief of Staff for Intelligence, Headquarters, Department of the Army. Early life Born in Amherst, Nebraska on September 10, 1907, Fitch was the first Eagle Scout in Nebraska, and one of the very earliest west of the Mississippi River. Military career Fitch graduated from the United States Military Academy at West Point in 1930 and became a career Army officer. While a major, he commanded artillery units in the Philippines early in World War II. A survivor of the Bataan Death March in 1942, he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross and the Silver Star for heroism and courage in combat and while a captive of the Japanese. After the Battle of Bataan, he was taken prisoner of war and was not released until the war was concluded. He was held at Cabanatuan and later Fukuoka prison camps, and as a result of multiple illnesses and injuries, was not released from Tripler Army Medical Center in Hawaii until well into 1947. In the Korean War, Fitch was an artillery commander and then commanded the 3rd Armored Division. He later served as Chief of Staff of Army Intelligence before being named to the Defense Intelligence Agency post in 1946. He served on the Army Aircraft Requirements Review Board, also known as the Rogers Board, which was established on January 15, 1960 by the Army Chief of Staff to review the Army Aircraft Development Plan and the related industry proposals. The Rogers Board's members included Major Generals Hamilton H. Howze, Thomas F. Van Natta, Robert J. Wood, Richard D. Meyer, Ernest F. Easterbrook, and chairman Lieutenant General Gordon B. Rogers; and its results prefigured the more influential Howze Board on airmobility. Retirement and death He retired from active duty in 1964 and was military editor of the Kiplinger Newsletter from 1964 to 1975. General Fitch died at Walter Reed Army Medical Center, Washington, D.C., on November 25, 1989 and was buried in Section 30 of Arlington National Cemetery. General Fitch is a member of the Military Intelligence Hall of Fame. See also Notable subordinates * General Fitch was Elvis Presley's commanding officer during the singer's stint in the Army from 1958 to 1960. * Future U.S. Secretary of State Colin Powell was a lieutenant with the 3rd Armored Division under General Fitch. Notes References * Black, J. K. United States Penetration of Brazil. 1977 (page 183, 188) * Fitch, A. R. Autobiography of Alva Revista Fitch, Fitch family genealogy collection, unpublished, 1984, page 4 * Mader, Julius Who's Who in CIA. 1968 * Newman, John M. JFK and Vietnam: Deception, Intrigue, and the Struggle for Power. 1992 (page 33, 186) * Powers, T. The Man Who Kept the Secrets. 1981 (page 271) External links *Fitch's headstone at Arlington National Cemetery Category:1907 births Category:1989 deaths Category:People from Buffalo County, Nebraska Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Bataan Death March prisoners Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:United States Army generals Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:American prisoners of war Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Japan Category:Eagle Scouts Category:People of the Defense Intelligence Agency Category:American torture victims